


The Patchwork Project

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Multi-Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Splatoon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (BAMF stands for Badass motherfucker right?), Alternate Universe - Human (Kinda?), Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angsty backstories, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Boyfriend, Best buds Dabi and Logan, But beast?, Can I just murder Endeavor? Plz?, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Todoroki, Death, Dude Kiri has a boyfriend, Due to how the Patchworks work, Gore, I mean he's loyal to Virgil but still, I mean the species I made starts as humans but then changes to become monsters, I tried on that aspect, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a badass, Multi, Multi-fandom mess, Non-binary Gloves, Non-binary character, Not Really Character Death, Not like monster monters, One-Shots, Original Species, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Post-Apocalypse, Roman is a flirty flirt, So much death, So much gay wow, Technically death is temporary for some, Trans Characters, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Undead, Wingman Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, and Roman still flirted with him, due to the existance of the Patchworks, horror?, i'm sorry in advance, try-hard angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: I made a fictional species for school, called the patchworks. I got really into them and decided to write an assorted on-shot collection with them.And I added three fandoms because 1) Sanders Sides was the original fandom I used the patchworks in. 2) Coroika/The Splatoon Manga was added soon after I told my friend about them, and 3) When you add the BNHA characters in, it gets better.------------------------------------The world, once bright and happy, has fallen into despair due to the new species: The Patchworks.In one city, stories and bonds between them and the survivors unfold.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi & Logic | Logan Sanders, Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon), Goggles/Rider (Splatoon), Iida Tenya/Sero Hanta, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. What are the Patchworks?

The Patchworks are a tragically immortal species. When a human dies before their time, in such a way that requires their skin to be stitched together (Such as if the skin rots off, or was ripped off). They also sometimes gain powers on how they die. For example: If one dies by burns, they may get fire powers.

Only two Patchworks have the ability to "Turn" someone into another Patchwork: Dabi and Logan. This is because they are the first. Now, Patchworks can form on their own, but these two can change someone directly into a Patchwork even if it is their time to die. Dabi was turned due to nasty burns. Logan was due to a disease that made his skin rot and fall off.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto learns what really happened to Touya.

Shouto was 16 when it happened.

He didn't even know what set his mom over the edge. It could have been his half that reflected his abusive father, it could have been a side effect of her patches being over her eyes, it could have been anything.

But whatever it was, it hurt him like hell.

He was walking through the halls after getting home from school one day, when he heard his mom on the phone with someone--Either a friend of her's or Grandma--mention his name. Being the slightly-nosy high schooler he was, he silently walked into the kitchen, listening in.

"Sometimes I don't know if I should keep raising him. His left side is unsightly to me...I just don't think I can..."

That made the teen's heart drop. At the time, he was honestly really scared of being abandoned, due to Touya's disappearance. Shouto felt his breathing and his heartbeat quicken, but he tried to sneak back out of the kitchen.

It didn't work. He tripped over seemingly nothing, catching himself on the floor just before his face made contact (Luckily), but it still was loud.

Loud enough to alert the presence of his mom. She turned around and looked at Shouto, fear and brokenness in her eyes. She picked up the kettle of water that was boiling on the stove and approached Shouto with it, who turned on his back and was now frozen with fear.

That fear was nothing compared to the pain that shot through his entire body when the water was poured on his left eye.

He instinctively covered his eye with his hand, but the water burned that badly, too. It streamed down his body, all over his face and down his shirt, burning him entirely.

But he couldn't scream. His father always said that screaming was a sign of weakness, so no one ever screamed in the house. Shouto ended up biting his lip, and hard. He could taste blood after only a few seconds (Which normally didn't happen for him)

After the kettle was empty, Shouto could feel his eyes getting tired, like he needed to fall asleep. But he didn't. He wasn't just going to pass out to this, not when father subjected him to much more.

Then, his mother came too. She dropped the kettle to the side and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "Shou...to....I'm..." She threw her arms around him, activating her ice powers she gained after becoming a Patchwork. "I'M SORRY!"

Now Shouto knew, thanks to his limited time on the internet, and personal experience (Accidentally dipping his finger in boiling water when he made pasta that one time), that you should never directly ice a burn. Unfortunately, that's what his mom didn't know. He didn't know better, so he screamed in pain. Yes, the ice cooled his burns, but it hurt him soon after.

His vision began to darken, and he felt his pulse slowing down. He knew he was going to die.

So he closed his eyes and let it take him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Shouto woke up in a strangely beautiful forest. Nowhere like this existed on earth since the Patchworks were discovered. He felt the ground beneath him, covered in soft moss and grass. The fading sunlight filtered through the leaves, giving an enchanted feel to the whole place.

"Good, you're awake." A familiar voice said, startling Shouto.

The young teen sat up and looked for the source, coming across a older male (About 20) with red hair and blue eyes.

Touya.

Shouto couldn't believe it. He stood up and ran to his older brother, completely tackle-hugging him, giggling like a madman. "Where have you been?" He asked when he finally was able to talk.

"Just here and there. You recognize this place?" Touya replied. Shouto looked around in response, still in awe at the beautiful forest.

"We used to come here when I was little, right? We used to sneak out after our training was over." The teen responded, memories he hadn't thought about in years flooding back to him. He smiled at them.

Touya laughed. "You do remember! Now, come on, I want to show you something." He turned around and motioned for Shouto to follow him. And he did.

They walked through the forest, getting distracted now and then by the flowers, which Shouto picked and made into crowns. One was a mix of shades of blue, Touya's favorite color, and one was deep blue, purple, and a magenta (They weren't Shouto's favorite color, which was green, but instead colors that mean a lot to him). He gave the blue one to Touya and set the other on his own head.

Touya smiled. "I miss this side of you. You're always so serious around Mom and Dad, but it's nice to see your childish one."

Shouto nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to not have to hide what I feel, I guess."

The two walked in silence to whatever Touya wanted to show his brother. Shouto's mind drifted to how and why he was here. _He died_. He was killed by his mother and now he was walking in the forest of his childhood with his older brother. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Was Touya dead and this was the afterlife? Did Shouto not actually die and this was a dream?

...Was he going to be turned into a Patchwork?

He heard from his mom that Patchworks, if being turned by either Dabi or Logan, they get a dream in the time it takes to stitch the injuries up, give life back to the corpse, and wake up. The dream often would be with someone important to you, in a place important to you both.

"-to? Shouto? Hey, Earth to Shouto!" Touya said, waving his hand in front of the younger male's face.

"Sorry! Guess I kinda spaced out, there..." Shouto apologized. Touya sighed.

"I get it, you must have questions. And I got answers. But we're there." Touya parted a veil of ivy, revealing a beautiful cliff overlooking the ocean, and the setting sun.

Shouto felt his jaw drop in awe. He knew the whole forest like the back of his hand, but he never found this place. Touya sat down, legs dangling over the edge. He pat the ground next to him, and Shouto took that as a sign he should sit there. He did so, and Touya smiled.

"I know this is all confusing to you," He started, "But trust me, it'll all make sense eventually."

Shouto layed his head in Touya's lap, something he used to do when they were younger. "But...What's going on?"

"Please don't freak out."

"I won't."

Touya sighed. "...You were killed by mom. But you're not dead, not yet at least."

Shouto rolled his eyes. "You don't need to pretend that I don't know how Patchworks, well, work."

"So you figured it out. Yeah, you're one of us now. And to compensate for dad, I gave you powers." Touya explained.

"You're a turner?"

"Yep" the older male replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm Dabi, actually. Logan's the one who gave us the reputation for being all scary, but he's actually a sweetheart when you get to know him."

Shouto smiled. "I'm glad I was turned by you and not him, then. I don't need someone who looks like a thing out of my nightmares acting like a mom to me."

Touya-Dabi-Laughed. "Don't tell him you said that. He may be a total mom, but he gets angry fast."

The two continued to talk, whether about the whole Patchwork thing, or otherwise. When the sun had fully set, Shouto felt his eyelids droop. He yawned, and his brother smiled.

"Goodnight, Shou. I'll be with you in the morning."

* * *

Shouto opened his eyes again. Instead of the fantasy-esque forest, he was in a run-down building. Laying down on a semi-hard mattress.

He lifted his right hand over his left eye, which he noticed he couldn't open; It was stitched shut. He ran his fingers over where his mother burned him, and he felt more stitches.

"I wouldn't take your shirt off if you're gonna be this surprised about them, if I were you." Dabi said, sitting in a chair next to him. "There are a lot more."

"Yeah, I guessed. Where are we?" Shouto asked.

"This was an old warehouse. Me and Logan have re-purposed it as a base. He's out right now." He sighed. "You would like the guy. He's kind of funny in the way he doesn't notice it."

"Okay, then. How long was I out?"

"About an hour. Do you remember anything?"

"A bit, yeah..." Shouto rubbed his patch over his stitched-up eye. "Mom happened. I think Dad broke her. Does he know?"

Dabi bit his lip. "Oh, he knows alright. He's gonna murder us even more if he finds out that I made you one of us." He laughed. "Well, he can try."

A heavy silence fell between the siblings, before Dabi spoke again.

"You'll need an alias. Maybe something like Icythot?"

"Over my dead body. I'll just go by my name and see how that goes." Shouto smiled. "For now, I'm just glad I made it out...I was gonna say alright, but I died."

Dabi laughed. "Good one! Now, let's go."

He held out his hand. And just like that, Shouto's life changed.


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijirou encounters Logan, and something changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gorey even by my standards. Read with caution.

Eijirou Kirishima was walking to his base. Ever since the Patchworks became a major problem, most teens dropped out of school and made a living fighting off Patchworks (Like his friend, Izuku Midorya). And his parents both died, so he lived in a base with Midorya and a few others. Most notably, his boyfriend; Katsuki Bakugo.

Just the thought of seeing him again brightened Eijirou's smile. He'd been gone for a few days, so he was really looking forward to seeing him again.

If only he'd knew what was approaching him.

Eijirou walked through an alleyway, lost in thought, before running into a hard chest. "Ahh! Sorry about that!" He said in his normal cheerful tone.

The person glared down at Eijirou, who felt significantly smaller (Despite being quite tall). "What makes you think you can intrude in my turf?" He asked, voice deep.

"...I'm fucked, aren't I?" Eijirou asked.

The large stranger nodded, before pulling out a knife and slitting Eijirou's left thigh with it.

Eijirou screamed in pain. He knew that he didn't have long before he bled out, and his strength had been depleted due to fighting the patchworks. So he resolved to use his voice and hoped for the best.

That didn't help much. His assaulter covered his mouth and stabbed into his heart and lungs.

The last thing Eijirou saw was a flash of black and blue, the smell of rotting skin following, before he closed his eyes and let death take him.

* * *

Logan had heard the scream of the young male and rushed to help. He may be undead, but he still had a heart. He found the larger male with the dying body that he assumed made the call for help and literally pounced on the assaulter, tearing open his chest and through his shirt.

He didn't even try to keep the kill neat as he normally did. Someone was killed, so he showed no mercy. Blood stained his hand and nails. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining that one to Patton.

As soon as his victim died, he took a section of his flesh and tore it off, stitching it to himself where his own was falling off. He turned to the younger male's body and examined it. 

He was about 17 or 16, with red hair spiked up. the knife that killed him had tore out his heart and lungs, and Logan wasn't about to pass up a good meal. But now wasn't the time.

He waved his hand and the kid's info appeared to him. Eijirou Kirishima died AT his time. However, no one should deserve to die like this. So he pulled out his needle and thread, quickly getting to work.

* * *

Eijirou slowly opened his eyes, hearing the sounds of someone eating quite sloppily. He sat up and looked around, seeing a patchwork with rotting skin and messy black hair. It was wearing a black shirt and pants, both ripped beyond repair, revealing quite a lot of stitches underneath. Its skin hung on like a blanket draped over a thin sapling.

The patchwork turned to him, and Eijirou saw black-rimmed glasses with shattered (But not broken) glass. It stared at him with black voids for eyes. A blue and black tie hung loosely around his neck, though it was stained with blood.

"Y-y-you're..." He started, but the patchwork interrupted.

"I assume you are going to say 'a monster', but look at yourself." the monster said in a deep, obviously male, voice.

Eijirou gulped and looked at himself; He now had patches over his heart and lungs, and a line of stitching on his thigh. "I'm...A patchwork?"

"Now you are. But where are my manners?" The patchwork stood up, straightened his shirt, and wiped his blood-stained hands on it. "My name is Logan Sanders. As you may know, I was the first Patchwork. Dabi came soon after. Now, I am sure you have questions."

"A lot of them, actually."

"But it is rude to interrupt." Logan sighed. "Teenagers these days. But, anyways, I gave you a power."

Eijirou felt his eyes widen. He stared into the black voids of Logan's eyes. "What power?"

"The power to harden your body. But that does not mean you are unbreakable in that state. However, with practice, you shall be able to become that state." Logan explained. "Now, me and my brother, Roman, shall escort you back to your home."

As if on cue, another Patchwork dropped down. He looked nothing like Logan, with golden-brown hair and tan skin and red voids for eyes. His forearms had stitched-up burnt skin, so Eijirou guessed he died by burning. The new patchwork was wearing a stainless white shirt and a red varsity jacket, along with ripped jeans and black sneakers. He threw his arms open and hugged Eijirou.

"Hello, young lady, lord, or non-binary royalty!" He said with a princely flair. "My name is Roman Sanders, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance!" He pulled out of the hug and took Ejirou's hand, kissing it.

"Uh, yeah. Pleased to meet you too. And I have a boyfriend, by the way." Eijirou said.

Roman smiled and pulled away. "I hope he makes you happy, then! If he ever harms you, however, give me a call and I shall royally KICK HIS ASS!" He stated, handing Eijirou a slip of paper with a string of numbers on it, who took it and put it in his pocket.

"I'll, uh, consider it."

"Now, lead the way." Logan motioned forwards, and Eijirou stood up, put his shirt and jacket back on, and continued on. This time with two very intimidating bodyguards at his side.

* * *

Needless to say, Katsuki was ecstatic that Eijirou was okay. So ecstatic that he forgot that his boyfriend was probably tired and kissed him passionately. Izuku gagged in the corner and walked up.

"While I hate to interrupt this heartfelt reunion, Eijirou, you smell like death." He pointed to the bathroom. "Take a shower. And you, Kacchan, you promised you'd help me patrol today."

Katsuki groaned. "Fine, Deku." He turned to Eijirou. "When I'm back, you're telling me all about it."

Eijirou smiled. "Oh, trust me, I will."

He had decided in advance to exclude the whole "Meeting-with-Logan-and-his-brother-and-becoming-a-patchwork" thing.


	4. The past defines who you were, not who you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's reason to hate the Patchworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Sanders sides/Coroika fans that I've been posting a lot of BNHA chapters! I promise, a Coroika one is on it's way as soon as I can think of a title for it!  
> Also badass!Izuku is best Izuku

Izuku was four when it happened.

When the Patchworks of Logan and Dabi were found.

His mom told him not to worry, and Izuku believed her. He continued on his way, thinking that the Patchworks would leave his family alone. They didn't

10 years later, Izuku was off to High School. More Patchworks were popping up, but no one saw them as a threat, really. He still was cautious about it though. And he was right to be.

He came home one day to find it strangely dark, the smell of death lingered. Izuku gagged slightly, getting out his phone and Kacchan's number at the ready. He walked through the empty house until he reached he reached his mom's room. He slowly creaked the door open and was horrified by what he saw;

His mom was dead. Killed by someone, but who?

Izuku was grateful that he could keep his cool and not freak out too much. If the killer was still there, he would have been dead meat. He looked around to make sure he was alone before collapsing at his late mother's side, checking around the wound among other things.

Unlike Kacchan, Izuku payed attention in class when learning about the different Patchworks and how to identify when someone was killed by one. Dabi almost always burned his victims to kill them. And Logan cleanly killed with his claw-like nails and took patches of flesh. Sometimes eating his victims, even. Both were followed by a certain smell; Dabi smelled of smoke, and Logan had a scent of rotting flesh. Both of them even had certain preferences on who they killed; Logan tried to kill those guilty of something, or people past their time to die. Dabi killed parents who neglected or abused children.

However, Izuku wasn't sure who killed his mom, due to mixed signals. Yes, his mom semi-neglected him, but only because she was a busy single mom who needed to work multiple jobs just to make ends meet. So it could have been Dabi. But she also was getting older and Izuku had a gut feeling it was past her time to die, so it could have been Logan. Then the smell: It was likely his mom burnt something while cooking but whichever Patchwork turned off the stove so the house wouldn't catch, but it smelled like smoke. A lot like smoke, actually. But his mom wasn't burnt alive, she was cut by either a knife or claws with a patch of her skin by her elbow taken. So, Logan did the killing, but why was Dabi there?

Izuku's head hurt from thinking too much. The gist of it was that his mom was killed by the Patchworks.

An he was gonna make them pay.

* * *

When society crumbled due to multiple things, but mainly the undead crawling around, Izuku and a few of his friends made a gang. Safety in numbers, right?

Izuku became renowned as a hunter of the Patchworks. For a price, he would knock out even the strongest of them and get rid of the body. Unless they killed someone special, then his services were free. He didn't even need swords, knifes, or guns like most hunters used (Although he always carried a dagger, just in case). He was armed with only his fists and legs. His friends also helped with jobs too big for just one person; Kacchan dealt with explosives and has literally blown Patchworks to shreds before. Eijirou was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but he was more the tank than anything. Tenya was the speed fighter, rushing in and out with knifes and daggers (Which he was also good at throwing). Ochako was the glue that held everyone together. Kacchan and Izuku would have murdered each other already if it wasn't for her.

The day _it_ happened was an exhausting day for Izuku already; Tenya's pining over Hanta (Who dropped in every now and again to say hi and to help with repairing their base) was hurting his ears, Kacchan and Eijirou's affection was making him wish he wasn't single (Even though it would be a wise decision to stay single now. Less people close to you means the less you'll get hurt if they die), and he had fought exactly 105 Patchworks today (Payed or otherwise).

Ochako was out training. Izuku offered to go with her, but she declined.

He now regret not insisting on it.

Hanta burst into the base, panting heavily. Tenya ran over. "Hanta, what's wrong?"

"It's Ochako!" The black-haired boy yelled. "The patchworks got her!"

Suddenly, Izuku was no longer exhausted. He quickly got his steel knuckles (Courtesy of the rich kid (Shouto) when he learned Izuku fought) and slipped them on, running out at top speed.

He saw one of those doll-like brats eating Ochako's arm. But not just any of those doll-faced brats.

This was the infamous Logan. Who reeked of rotting skin and who only killed when someone deserved it.

Izuku got in a fighting stance. "Hey!" He yelled.

Logan looked up. "I am sorry. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Yes, actually. Now let her go before I beat your face in!"

The patchwork dropped the arm, wiped his mouth of the blood, and stood up. "My sincerest apologies. It was past her time to die, and I am not one to let anything go to waste." After a tense moment of Logan studying Izuku, he spoke again. "I am sorry about your mother. I try not to kill parents unless I am desperate, but I was. Not for food, but for skin."

"You slimy little-" Izuku cut himself off with a yell, running towards Logan who simply dodged.

"You really hate us that much?"

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND BEST FRIEND! THEY WERE ALL I HAD LEFT OF WHO I WAS! AND YOU KILLED THEM!" Izuku screamed.

Logan sighed. "The past defines who you were, not who you are. Take Eijirou."

"How do you know him?" Izuku asked, although it sounded more like a threat.

"I assume he has not told you. Well, he was killed and turned into a patchwork. But he is still the same, I believe. The only Patchworks that serve actual threats are those who were psychotic to begin with, or those with weak-wills who went power-hungry. I assure you, I am not one of them."

"I have trouble believing that."

"I guessed you will." Logan turned to leave. "Think about what I have told you. May we meet again." The Patchwork walked off, leaving Izuku with the corpse of Ochako.

This was one of the few times he let his guard down. He fell to his knees and started to cry. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He just....He needed a moment to mourn his best friend.

He gripped his fist and took a deep breath. "LISTEN HERE, LOGAN!" He yelled, loud enough so he hoped the turner could hear him. "THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! AND ON MY HONOR, I WILL BEAT YOU!"

He hugged his friend's lifeless body one more time, before walking back inside.

He had a lot of training to do to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry soft!Izuku fans. I am not one of you. This means be prepared for more Badass as hell!Izuku.


End file.
